Unwilling
by MelancholyHappiness
Summary: Kaito is back! Correct me on errors, please, so that I can revamp the story. PWP, really scary stuff dude, lemon actually like a lime, but mostly reference to lemon... you have to read it to get it. Agito, Akito, Ikki, Kaito, not in that order


Time seemed to have stopped completely. No one breathed, moved, or even attempted to utter whatever incoherent thought was swishing dully in the back of their minds. Agito looked up slowly, fangs bared and eyes glinting. The A-class AT rider infront of him had also stood still, looking amazed at his feat and accepting of his immenent death.

Agito had been in the middle of carving his souless, angry road into the team member, laughing like a maniac, when the impossible happened. The rider paused in his spinning, therby slowing his decent, setting off the wild tumbling of Agito to the ground. Of course he landed unscathed on his feet, but just the fact that he had had to pause troubled him. What did he need to train in? What was still missing? Ah, thats for later.

The much older rider backed up slowly from the fourteen year old, trembling visibly. Agito was the best of the best nowadays, and for this fucker who thought he was hot shit to hinder him in his reign of terror was unnaceptable. Agito could almost imagine the feel of his brother's harsh glare and hear the age-old promise of a sound beating when he got home. He was happy to remember that Ikki would be picking him up after this kill to take him home and wash up. Maybe Ikki and Akito could have a romp before they went to bed...?

Agito leapt into the air, coming down hard on the rider before kicking them up over the makeshift arena. He restarted his road as punishment, wrapping the rider soundly in his hooks. When he was done he dropped the rider, smirking and cackling as he fell. Agito sighed and sat back, enjoying his victory for all of two seconds before he was lifted by his collar and dragged into the shadows. He was lead blindly (he was too suprised to start yelling curses) through what he thought was a tunnel before hearing his brother's cold voice.

"Get in," he said, shoving Agito into a door. He pulled back, clutching the gash on his forehead, and hurriedly opened the door and slid in. His brother started the car and sped off, not waiting to make sure that Agito was strapped in. They got back to the apartment that his brother was renting and Agito ran, finding no other escape, upstairs and into his old room, slamming and locking the door. His brother banged on it for a couple of minutes but then left it alone. He kept watch over the door for two full days, then left to his room in satisfaction. Agito was starving in there and Kaito knew he would have to come out soon.

Agito slipped out of the door in the dead of night, praying that his brother was asleep. He managed to tiptoe his way to the kitchen before he felt the tip of a whip lick his spine. He cried out and fell to his knees in pain, feeling his flesh tearing and bleeding. His brother laughed derisively, his sadism flaring as he saw Agito shuddering with supressed sobs. He only wished Agito would let the other bitch out for some fun, but he kept him in for a reason.

Agito kneeled on the hard, cold floor for what seemed like hours, holding in his tears while his brother whipped him mercilessly. Akito volunteered to endure the most of the beating, but Agito shook his head veheminently and was pistol-whipped across the face. He screamed and landed on his lacerated back, the cold tile alleviating some of the pain. Kaito stripped the bloodied Agito until he was lying naked on the floor and then leered at his younger brother's body. Agito tried to curl up again but a gun in his mouth forced him to relax.

The saliva-covered barrel of the gun trailed down his chest and stomach, stopping right before his hips. Kaito lifted his hips and opened his legs, his intentions clear. Agito was too afraid to open his mouth but shook his head frantically, recieving another pistol-whip to the opposite side of his face. He closed his eyes tight to avoid crying, reaching out to Akito. They held each other in the dark of their minds, Agito dropping his carefully composed mask to sob hysterically onto his brother's shoulder. Akito didn't bother shushing him and let him cry, rocking them gently.

Outside their mind, the barrel of the gun was being slid into Agito's heat with Kaito's finger still on the trigger. Agito breathed deeply and forced himself to relax as the steel was slid further into him. He heard his brother's sadistic laugh as he heard the gun cock, still in him. He started to panic on the inside, tearing out of Akito's arms and regaining composure. He curled Akito up and held him tightly, pressing kisses all over his face in farewell. Akito was silent in shock, holding onto his brother literally for dear life. If Agito made one wrong move right now thay would both be dead.

Kaito was jacking off to his brother's scared expression, pushing the gun in and out of his entrance. Agito was tense, knowing his brother's insanity, and wouldn't be suprised if he was shot dead on the floor. Kaito came on Agito's face and chest, groaning in spent pleasure. He pulled the gun out and Akito shivered in Agito's arms, relieved for milliseconds before Kaito held the gun up to Agito's face.

"You see what I have to do to keep you in line you little shit?" asked Kaito with a crazed look in his eyes. "All I wanted was for you to win without a hitch, and you had to go and screw it up! I should kill you for this, you know." He fired one shot out the open window and brought the gun back up to Agito. He didn't dare move, just stared pleadingly into his brother's eyes. Kaito leaned back and smiled.

"Of course I won't hurt you," he said slowly, putting the gun on the floor next to him. "I love you too much for that." Agito ventured a hoarse "I love you too" to see if Kaito would leave him alone, and his plan worked. Kaito ruffled his hair and got up, walking back to his bedroom and shutting the door. Agito shot up despite the pain and grabbed his clothes. He dressed hurriedly, grabbing his ATs, rinsing the load off his face and shooting out the door. He wondered what Ikki thought of where he was, and went faster to their home. He just made it to the door before passing out of trauma and bloodloss. The last thing he saw was Ikki opening the door and shouting his name.

* * *

Akito woke up in Ikki's bed, bandages everywhere. He blinked a couple of times before attempting to get out of the bed. He collapsed and heard footsteps coming towards him. Ikki ran into the room in a rush, giving Akito a once-over for any bruises or scrapes that had bloomed anew. When he didn't find any, he sighed in relief and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Stay in bed, Akito," he said gently, picking the small boy up and putting him back. "You haven't healed yet."

"And I never will," said Akito darkly, his lips turned up in a sardonic smile. Ikki looked at him curiously, sitting down on their bed and stroking his hair. Akito flinched back, startled, and Ikki pulled away as well. "Whats wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Akito took a deep breath before he answered. He thought that Agito would urge him to lie but Akito refused that thought and turned to look straight into Ikki's eyes. "Kaito raped me." Ikki gasped and stood up, fussing over Akito again. "No, no," he said, forcing Ikki to sit down again. "Its over now, theres nothing to do about it. He didn't use... well, you know. He used his gun instead." Ikki looked even more upset. "Was it loaded?" he whispered. Akito nodded. "Cocked and ready." Ikki got 'that look' on his face, the one that meant he was gonna kick someone's ass. He tried to leave but Akito beat him to the door and opened it slightly.

"Uma," he called sweetly. "Would you mind turning up the TV please?" "Sure thing, Aki-kun," she said, turning up her sewing show and giggling. Akito pulled his head out from the doorway, locking it. He switched into Agito unthinkingly, and promptly fell to the floor. Ikki carried him to the bed again, shaking him gently. Agito opened his eye slightly, still confused and feeling violated. Ikki leaned down to kiss him too, and was met with pleading screams.

"No, please! I-I did what you asked, big brother, I promise! Please, don't use the whip! Let it heal first! Use the gun again, please, God, no!" Agito sobbed, shaking uncontrolably. Ikki shushed him and held him, whispering that it was Crow, not Kaito. Agito got control of his breathing and tried weakly to comit to his sadistic personality.

"Get the fuck out of my face, you sonofa bitch," he gasped, holding his head in his hands. Ikki refused and pushed him down, kissing him into submission. Agito closed his eyes, giving in to Ikki's tongue and relaxing. He wrapped his arms around Ikki and laughed. "Fucking Crow. Did Akito-" "Yeah," said Ikki. "I'm so sorry, I should have looked harder for you." Agito tried to nod, his critisism praise, but almost passed out again. He pulled Ikki under the blankets, holding their bodies close. Ikki wasn't the least suprised; Akito was clingy all the time, but Agito was prone to bouts of need.

"I wish you were fucking there," started Agito smally. "I wish you could have stopped that shit-faced bastard. Using a gun? Pussy. If only I had been stronger, or less tired and hungry and-. Fuck. I'm glad you didn't come. He probably would have fucking shot me." Ikki held on tighter, his throat blocked with sadness. "I'll never let you go again," he said, finger-combing Agito's hair. He passed out again, the stress too much for him, so Ikki switched the patch for them.

"He'll be ok," Ikki told the shuddering Akito. "I had a backseat to that shit," he said, suprisingly ooc. The author considered changing it but decided that it would help the story if she left it in. "I've been violated by Kaito so many times, but definetly not more than Agito. I wish we could have gotten away, but... I didn't see you, Ikki." Ikki frowned. "I saw you on the rafter after Agito fe..." Ikki trailed off, not wanting them to re-live that part. It was bad enough that Kaito knew how to find them. That battle was private, it was known in secret and if that had been leaked it would have been cancled.

**Gomen nasai, I'm postponing everything to second chapters, but I'm just too tired to write. I promise the seconds will be up before the end of the month. **


End file.
